The Face on the Postcard
by Arielle1
Summary: Not all Junk mail turns out to be junk


The Face on the Postcard 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Saban owns them.

****

Prologue

The young man smoothed out his long brown hair before getting out of the car. Everything looked strange to him he didn't remember his surroundings, he started walking up the walk of the house he had lived in for two years. He stood looking at the wooden door in front of him, a door he must have passed through hundreds of times as an infant and toddler. He took a deep breath then rang the doorbell, he was about to meet his father, a father he didn't know a father he didn't remember.

****

The Face on the Postcard 

Tommy Oliver sat in his living room on a sunny California afternoon laughing with his friends, the sun shone in through the sheer curtains over the large windows making a pattern on the hard wood floor.

Tommy glanced at each of his friends Kimberly Hart his girlfriend; she was the nicest and sweetest person in Angel Grove. Jason Scott, one of the first people he'd met when he moved to Angel Grove and his best friend. Billy Cranston, the smartest kid in school. Zack Taylor, Tommy admired him because he could take any karate move and turn it into a dance. And Trini Quan, the only person who could interpret Billy's techno-speak.

He'd never had a best friend before and now he had five, Angel Grove was the seventh place Tommy and his family had moved in fourteen years; Angel Grove was also the place he'd lived in the longest.

"Seen it." Zack said, "Don't wanna see it, chick flick." 

Tommy looked confused "Huh?"

"Tommy have you been in la la land or never never land this whole time?" Jason asked.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention. What were you talking about?" he asked.

"We were trying to decide what movie to see tonight but Zack has either seen them all or doesn't want to see them." Trini stated pushing back her shiny black hair "What do you wanna see?"

He thought for a few minutes "How about we just stay here and rent some movies." He suggested.

"That's a good idea." Zack said putting the movie guide down on the table.

"Ok what should we rent?" Kim asked.

"How about Scream." Jason suggested.

Zack got up off the couch "I've…"

Trini cut him off "Don't even say you've seen it."

"Actually." Zack said sitting on the arm of the couch "I was gonna say I've never seen that." 

***

When they got back from the video store Tommy checked the mail as they walked in the house. Most of the mail was bills for his parents except for one of those "Have you Seen Me?" postcards; Tommy usually paid no attention to them but for some reason today he happened to glance at it and when he did it changed everything.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed letting the rest of the mail fall to the floor, on the postcard were two pictures one of a young boy about two years old and another of a women in her mid twenties.

Kim came up behind Tommy and put her hand on his arm "What's the matter?"

"The picture." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down "It's, it's."

Jason looked over Tommy's shoulder at the postcard "It's what?"

Tommy read the writing underneath the little boy's picture: _"Thomas Randell, DOB: September 20 1981, hair & eyes: brown, missing from: Portland, Oregon, missing since: Oct 1983, would be about seventeen now, last seen with Lisa Randell. _It's me."

"What do you mean it's you?" Zack asked taking the postcard from Tommy "This could be anyone."

"But that's my birthday." Tommy said looking stunned "And my mom's name is Lisa."

Billy took the postcard from Zack then fixed his new less geeky glasses "Tommy this boys name is Thomas Randell and he was born in Oregon."

"Where were you born?" Trini asked sitting next to her friend.

Tommy looked at her "I don't know." He said truthfully.

His friends each had a confused look on their faces.

"You don't know where you were born?" Jason asked "How can you not know where you were born?" 

Tommy looked dazed "I just don't." he stood up, walked to Kim and Billy, took the postcard from them and studied the picture of the woman then walked into the hall to the wedding picture of his mom and dad. His friends followed him into the hall.

"Tommy?" Kim started to put her hand on his shoulder then pulled it back when he spun around to face them.

"That's my mom."

***

"Tommy don't worry about it I'm sure everything will be fine." Kim said, she was the last to leave after they'd watched the movies.

"Yeah I'm sure it will." He said after he kissed her goodnight "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled said goodnight then headed to her car. Tommy closed the door and headed to his room.

When he reached his room he closed the door then sat at his desk. He studied the postcard, he knew that he had been born about two years before his parents had gotten married. 

He studied the picture of the women for the millionth time that night, she looked like his mom and she had the same name as her. If what was on this postcard was true and his mom had kidnapped him then that could explain why he didn't look like his father. 

But his friends could be right. It could be a coincidence that this boy had the same birthday as him and the same name and the women the same name as his mother.

Though he couldn't stop thinking that his mother may have kidnapped him.

***

"Tommy wake up." His mother said the next morning as she opened the light blue blinds over Tommy's bedroom windows.

"Huh?" he lifted his head from his desk and glanced at the clock next to his bed, it was ten twenty three. He sat up and noticed the postcard lying on his desk then noticed his mother looking out the window. He couldn't let his mother see the postcard; he picked it up and stuffed it in the desk drawer then stood up.

"Morning honey." She said turning away from the window "You fell asleep at your desk?"

"Yeah. I was reading and I must've lost track of the time and fallen asleep." He said.

"Well your dad made some pancakes and Kim called and said her and your friends would be here about eleven so you should get dressed and come downstairs." His mom said walking to the door.

"Hey mom." He said as she closed the door.

"Yeah Tommy." She said opening it again.

He looked at his mother, he couldn't ask her about the postcard not now "Never mind."

"Get dressed." She said closing the door behind her. 

***

By the time he'd showered and dressed it was eleven.

"Hi Tommy." Jason said as he walked down the stairs.

Tommy sat down on a chair near the couch "Hi guys."

"So did you show your mom the postcard last night?" Zack asked.

"No." Tommy replied as his parents came into the living room.

"We shouldn't be home late from work but in case we are there's some left over chicken wings and lo mein in the fridge from the other night." His mother said.

"Ok mom." He said.

"See you later son." His father said as they left.

Tommy stood up and walked into the kitchen with his friends following him.

Jason leaned against the counter "Tommy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm…" as Tommy looked at his friends the kitchen started changing and his friends were replaced with two young boys, one looked exactly like Tommy when he was two and the other one seemed about a year or two older. 

He looked away from the two boys and noticed that the eggshell colored cabinets in the kitchen were no longer where they were supposed to be but were in a different part of the kitchen and were light blue instead of eggshell. 

The also eggshell colored linoleum floor was now hardwood.

"Tommy, David where are you?" A women's voice rang through the house "There you are." A women who closely resembled his own mother came into the kitchen.

"Tommy! Tommy!" He blinked twice as his friends reappeared in the kitchen and the right colors returned to it.

"Tommy are you ok?" Trini asked with concern on her face.

Tommy stood against the sink and starred at his friends "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Man you were out of it for like fifteen minutes." Jason said.

"I guess I must be tired or something." He replied running a hand through his hair "I didn't fall asleep till late last night."

Kim looked at her friends who all had the same worried looks on their faces.

"Tommy does this have something to do with that postcard?"

He hesitated before answering then sat down at the table "Ever since I saw that picture yesterday I've just been out of it. I don't know if my mom kidnapped me or if this is all just a big coincidence."

"The only way you're gonna know for sure if this is a coincidence or not is to talk to your mother." Billy said.

"I know that." Tommy said, "I'm afraid that if it is true I'll…."

"You'll what? Tommy if it is true then that means you have a father out there that doesn't know where you are." Jason said.

"How do I know he even loves me?" Tommy asked.

Zack stood up "If he didn't love you do you think he'd still be putting your picture on have you seen me postcards after fourteen years hoping that one day you might see it."

"But I'm afraid I'll hurt my mom's feelings." Tommy said.

Kim touched Tommy's arm "The only way you'll know for sure is if you ask her."

Tommy looked into Kim's warm brown eyes as if he could find the answer in them.

***

Tommy sat up in his bed and looked at the clock, it was only 10:39 his mother would be home. He'd been lying awake in his bed since eight thirty.

He got out of bed walked to his desk and took the postcard out; he looked at it in the dark then slipped it in the pocket of his plaid pajama pants and walked into the hallway. 

He could hear the TV in the kitchen and his mother talking on the phone as he made his way down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen his mother was just ending her conversation.

"You went to bed early." His mother said as she sat down. 

"Yeah I was tired." He replied walking up behind his mother "Mom."

She looked up at him "Yes Tommy." She said.

Tommy moved so he was standing next to her and took the postcard out of his pocket "Mom can you explain this." He placed the postcard on the table.

She picked up the postcard and looked at it "W…where did you get this?"

"It came in the mail yesterday." Tommy said.

His mother was silent for a few minutes before patting the chair beside hers "Tommy sit down."

Tommy sat down and looked at his mother "Is it…"

"Is it true?" She said, "I'm afraid to say that it is."

"So dad isn't my real dad." Tommy said.

Mrs. Oliver shook her head "No he's not." She took a deep breath "I guess you want an explanation."

"Yeah mom I do." Tommy said.

She took a deep breath then began "It all started when your real father and I divorced we were in the middle of a big custody battle over you and your brother, David."

Tommy remembered the name from his daydream.

"I only wanted what was best for you. I didn't think your father was suited to care for you." She said "I could only hold one of you at a time and your bother wouldn't come by himself I figured since your grandmother was there he would he ok if I left him."

Tommy stood up "So you didn't think he was suited to care for us but you left my brother there."

"Tommy I only wanted what was best for you." She said.

"Is that why we've moved so many times?" He asked.

She nodded "We first moved down to Florida to stay with my sister that's where I met Mike."

"But how come it says Oliver on my birth certificate?" 

"Cause when we got married he officially adopted you and had the name changed." She said.

"Why did we move so many times?" Tommy asked.

"Everytime I felt your father was getting close to us I packed everything up and moved us." She said.

Tommy looked down and shook his head "Mom you know you could go to jail for kidnapping."

"I know." She said "I'm sorry Tommy I never meant to do anything that would hurt you I only had your best intentions in mind when I did it."

Tommy took a deep breath and looked at his mom "You know what I have to do know right? I have to call him and at least tell him I'm alright."

"I would have called him a long time ago but I'm just so afraid he'll take you away." She said.

"Mom I'm seventeen years old if I say I don't wanna go they can't take me away." He told her he stood up and hugged her "Thanks for telling me the truth and not pretending nothing ever happened." 

"You better go to bed now." His mom said.

"Good night." He said as he turned and walked to his room. 

***

"So it's true?" Billy asked. Tommy had called Jason when he got up and asked him to call the other and tell them to come to his house. 

Tommy nodded "Yeah. I talked to my mom last night."

"So what are you gonna do?" Jason asked.

"I told my mom that I'm gonna call my dad and tell him I'm ok." Tommy said "I called Portland information and I got the number."

"So are you gonna call him?" Kim asked.

"I told my mom I would so yeah I guess so." He said.

"Want us to go?" Zack asked.

Tommy shook his head "Please stay." He picked up the phone and dialed the long distance number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times.

"Guess no one's home." He said.

On the fourth ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a female voice on the other end.

"Um hi." Tommy said "Is James Randell there?"

"One moment." The girl said, there was a muffling sound so he assumed she had covered the receiver with her hand "Dad!" 

"It's his daughter." Tommy whispered to the others.

"Hello?" Came a male voice "This is James Randell how can I help you?"

Tommy froze when he heard the voice, his father's voice. He hung up the phone without saying anything.

"Tommy?" Kim said, "What happened?"

"I can't go through with it." He said, "I mean I can't crash his family."

His friends looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked.

"He has a family." Tommy said "He got remarried…I mean he must have cause he has a daughter."

Jason grabbed Tommy's shoulders "Tommy man you're babbling. Listen to me you have to do this. You have to call your father and tell him you're ok tell him where you are." 

"Jason I…" Tommy began.

"I'll call." Jason he said "I'll call and talk to him first."

Tommy looked at his friend "You'd do that?"

"You're my best friend of course I'd do that." Jason said.

"Thanks man." Tommy said, they did their special handshake and at the end they hugged.

"Oh stop it you're boys." Kim said smiling.

"You're so funny Kim." Jason said picking up the phone and dialing the number.

After three rings a man picked up "Hello."

"Hi is this James Randell?" Jason asked.

"Yes." He said "Did you just call here and hang up?"

"Not exactly." Jason told him "Let me explain."

There was a pause on the other line "Ok."

"Thank you. My name is Jason Scott and I live in Angel Grove California and…" Jason said.

"Please cut to the chase." Mr. Randell said.

"Ok." Jason said, "Do you have a son named Thomas?"

There was another pause "Yes…well I did."

"Well what if I told you he was sitting right next to me?" Jason asked hoping that he believed him.

"Son is this a joke?" He asked.

Jason shook his head even though he knew he couldn't see him "No. This is definitely not a joke."

"Could I talk to him?" Mr. Randell asked.

Jason smiled "Yeah hold on a minute." He covered the receiver then turned to Tommy "Here."

Tommy swallowed past the lump in his throat then put the phone to his ear "Hello."

"Hello. Are you really my son Thomas or is this a joke?"

"This is no joke." Tommy said, "You can ask me anything."

There was a pause "What is your mother's name?"

"Lisa…Ran…Oliver." Tommy told him "She remarried."

There was another pause "Let me ask you another thing. Do you have any siblings?"

"No." He said, "Well my mom told me that I have an older brother."

There was yet another pause "Tommy it really is you."

"Yeah." Tommy said "I was just calling because I got one of those have you seen me postcards in the mail the other day and I recognized the picture of me when I was younger and my mother. I talked to her about it and I told her that I'd call and tell you I was ok. And I'm not moving from my friends."

"What?" Mr. Randell asked, "Why would you have to move?"

"Well I've seen things on the news about parents who kidnap their children and the parent always goes to jail." Tommy said.

There was yet another pause this time shorter then the others "Tommy you're old enough that you can choose where you live and as for your mother I dropped any charges against her a long time ago."

"You did?" 

"Yes." He said, "I never thought I'd ever find you so I thought it was a waste of time."

"Oh." Tommy said "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure." Tommy said.

"Can I see you?" he asked.

This time Tommy was the one to pause "Um…Do you think I could get back to you on that one?"

"Sure." He said, "Take all the time you need." They said goodbye and Tommy hung up the phone.

His friends were all staring at him. 

Jason was the first to break the silence "So what happened?"

He turned to look at his friends "He wants to see me."

***

A few days later Tommy was packing some stuff for his trip to Oregon.

"You're really going?" Zack asked.

He nodded "Yeah."

"When's your flight?" Kim asked looking sad.

Tommy smiled at her "four thirty. You guys are coming with me to the airport right?"

"Isn't your mom going with you?" Billy asked.

"Yeah but I want you guys to come too." He said zipping up his suitcase.

"Well then of course we're coming." Jason said looking at his watch "And you'd better hurry up cause it's twenty minutes past four."

Tommy looked at his own watch "I guess we lost track of the time. Let's go." When they got to the airport they checked Tommy's suitcase in then went to the boarding gate.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Kim asked.

"Two weeks." He said "I'll call you when I get there and I'll write you on the plane and we'll go out the night I get back no matter what."

She smiled "We'd better."

"I'll be right back." His mother said.

Tommy waited till she was out of hearing distance "What if Rita strikes while I'm gone?"

"We've thought of this already." Billy said "We've got some tricks up our sleeves so don't worry about it."

"Yeah bro." Jason said "You just enjoy your time with your dad."

"Flight 620 to Portland, Oregon now boarding." Came the voice over the loud speaker.

Tommy picked up his carry on "Well that's me."

His mother came back over and hugged him "Tell him I said hi."

"I will." Tommy said, "I'll miss you." They all exchanged hugs, when he got to Kim he wrapped his arms tightly around her then kissed her "I love you."

"Love you too." She said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said wiping the tears from her eyes "I'll call you I promise."

She nodded "Ok." 

"Final boarding call for Flight 620 to Portland, Oregon."

"I've really gotta go now." Tommy said.

"Have a good time." Trini said as he gave his ticket to the lady.

He turned and waved then boarded the plane.

***

Tommy parked the rent-a-car in front of the house, he checked the address then pulled the key out of the ignition. He looked up at the two story one family house, which was in desperate need of a paint job, then got out of the car; he smoothed down his hair then started walking up the walkway. He looked at the large wooden door in front of him, a door he must have passed through hundreds of times.

He took a deep breath then rang the doorbell. As he waited he looked around at the neatly kept lawn. 

He heard footsteps in the hall then the door opened a man in his early forties with thick brown hair stood in the hallway.

"Um…hi." Tommy said.

The man looked at him for a minute "Tommy?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Um come in." the man moved aside.

Tommy walked into the hallway and moved so the man could close the door.

"Look um I want to tell you right now that this is really awkward for me." Tommy said, "I mean I don't know…"

"This feels awkward for me too." The man said "And you don't have to call me dad, at least not right now."

Tommy smiled "I guess we think alike huh."

"Yeah I guess so." His father said "Geez."

Tommy was confused "What?"

"It's just that you and your brother look almost exactly alike." He said.

"Really?" Tommy asked, "Is he here?"

"Come with me." He said. Tommy followed him into the living room of the house then into the kitchen.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen with its light blue cabinets and hardwood floor the memory of the day he and his mother had left the house came back.

Tommy shook his head slightly then saw the boy leaning against the kitchen counter, he looked to be about two years older and maybe an inch or two taller his own shoulder length brown hair was loose and his dark brown eyes seemed to be fixed on Tommy.

He straightened up and walked over to Tommy "It's like looking in a mirror."

Tommy smiled "I was just thinking the same thing."

"David why don't you help Tommy with his bags while I call your stepmom." Their father said.

David nodded "Sure dad." He picked up one of Tommy's two suitcases "Come on." He led Tommy up the staircase and into the first bedroom, the walls were a pale blue, the hardwood floor looked as if it had recently been cleaned, there was a high school diploma and a poster of a popular rock band over one of the two beds and a few other posters on the other walls, on the bureau between the windows were a few framed pictures.

"Nice room." Tommy said as David set the suitcase down on the bed across from his.

"Thanks." David said, "As you've probably already figured out this is your bed."

"This _was_ our room before wasn't it." Tommy said.

David nodded "Yeah. Where the bed is, is actually where…"

"My old bed was." He said finishing his brother's sentence "I remember. I mean I was two which is old enough to remember some things."

"How much do you remember?" David asked sitting on his own bed.

Tommy took a deep breath then sat on the bed across from David's "I remember little things like the color of the kitchen and mom and dad yelling at night and the day I left with mom."

"You remember when they used to yell at night? I can't believe you remember that I mean you were two." David said.

"I know I can't understand how I can remember that." He looked around the room "Can I ask you something?"

David nodded.

"It's something dad said." Tommy said, he'd decided just because he didn't know him that didn't mean he wasn't his father.

"What?" David asked.

"He said he was gonna call your stepmom. You don't call her mom?"

David shook his head "No. I mean I love her like a mom but she's not _my_ mom, she's Samantha's mom."

"Samantha is…"

"My…I mean our half sister, she's twelve." David said, "My mom is the women who left us. You know I hated mom for about two weeks after she left."

"You don't hate her for leaving you and taking me?" Tommy asked.

David shook his head "No cause I was the one who hung behind and ran back up here as she reached the door. She probably didn't even know I was still in the house until after she started the car."

Tommy stood up and walked over to the bureau and looked at the pictures, one was of two smiling children one of them was Tommy and the other was David.

"That picture." David said coming up behind Tommy "Was taken three months before mom left."

"Ah hem." They both turned to see their father standing in the doorway "Would you boys like to go out somewhere?"

"Where?" David asked.

"Well I was thinking the three of us could go see a movie or just go somewhere where we can all get caught up." He said.

David thought for a minute "Fine with me. Tommy?"

"Let's go." Tommy said.

***

Later that night Tommy was on the phone with Kim, he'd told her everything how him and his brother got along so well and that we had a half sister and everything about his father.

"David is thinking of coming back to Angel Grove with me for a month." Tommy said, "He wants to see mom."

"It sounds like you're having fun getting to know your dad and brother." Kim said.

"I am and I've only been here one day." He said he realized he had to hang up soon since he was talking long distance "Kim I have to go but I'll call you again soon."

"Ok. I'll see you when you come home." She said.

"Tell the others I said hi." He told her, he told her he loved her then hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" David asked coming in the room.

Tommy sat up on his bed "My girlfriend Kim." He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and Kim and handed it to David.

"She's pretty." David said handing back the picture.

"Yeah she is and if you come back with me you can meet her and my other friends." Tommy said.

David sat on his bed "Dad said he'll get me a plane ticket if I want to go back with you."

Tommy was actually surprised "That's great. Have you decided if you're gonna come?"

David nodded "I think I will."

Tommy smiled "Great. Should I call mom and tell her or do you want to surprise her?"

He thought for a few minutes "I want to surprise her actually."

"Ok." Tommy said "So what are our plans for tonight?"

David shrugged "Ya got me."

"Don't you go out at night?" Tommy asked.

"Sometimes." David said "But tonight all my friends are out of town."

"Where'd they go?" He asked.

"Korn concert in Washington." David told him "I was supposed to go but I couldn't since you were coming today."

Tommy nodded as he thought, "Ya know my friend Jason has seven tickets for when they come to Bakersfield. His cousin was gonna come but he has to go out of town that day and since that's when you'd be in Angel Grove I could ask him if you could come." 

"Really?" David asked "You'd do that for me?" 

He nodded "Yeah I mean we are brothers right."

David smiled "We sure are."

***

As Tommy was coming back from the bathroom much later that night he noticed that the light in the living room was on. When he got to the middle of the stairs he saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Tommy said walking into the living room.

His father looked up from the large book in his hands "Oh hi Tommy. I thought you were asleep."

Tommy sat down in the armchair across from the couch "I was but I saw the light on down here so I thought I'd come see why. What're ya looking at?"

His father handed the book over to Tommy "It's some pictures of you when you were little."

"Oh wow." Tommy said flipping through pages "I never knew these existed." 

"You wouldn't would you." His father said, "A copy of your birth certificate is in there."

"Really?" he asked "Where?"

"The first page." He said.

Tommy turned to the front page; the black and white piece of paper was under a clear plastic paper. He read it silently to himself: Thomas Linn Randell, Date of Birth: September twentieth, nineteen hundred and eighty one, parents: Lisa and James Randell.

"Think I could get a copy of this before I leave?" Tommy asked.

His father nodded "Sure thing."

Tommy smiled then shut the photo album "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything." He said.

Tommy thought for a second to phrase his question right "Why did you keep putting that picture on the postcards after like fifteen years?"

His father took a minute before answering "I guess because as long as I kept putting that picture out there was still a chance you or someone who knew you would see it. It somehow kept you a part of this family."

Tommy nodded "Do you…do you hate mom?"

His father was surprised by this question "I did at first yes but after a few years I realized how she was feeling and why she did what she did. She actually called me once."

"Really when?" Tommy asked.

"About a year ago." He said "It must have been right after you moved to Angel Grove."

Tommy was curious "What did she say?"

"We weren't home. She left the message on the machine she didn't really say anything she just said hi then I heard you're voice." He said.

"My voice?" Tommy asked, "How was that possible?"

"You had come in the house I guess and started talking to her." His father said.

"Oh wow." Tommy said standing up "Well I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Good night Tommy." His father said "See you in the morning.

***

Tommy and David stood in the airport at the end of the two weeks waiting for their flight to Angel Grove.

"Have fun in Angel Grove." David's stepmother said hugging him.

"I will." David said as she let go of him.

"It was so nice meeting you." She said hugging Tommy "Come back anytime."

Tommy smiled "Don't worry 'bout that." Tommy said as they called their flight number "Well that's us."

Tommy hugged his father then his half sister as David did the same.

They picked up their carry-on the waved goodbye as they walked to the terminal.

"I'll be back in three weeks." David said as they gave their tickets to the flight attendant.

"We'll see you then." Their father said waving.

***

"When is their…uh his flight coming in?" Kim asked, they were all at the airport including Tommy's mother waiting for his flight to come in, the only person who didn't know David was coming was Tommy's mother since David had asked that she didn't know till they got there.

"About ten minutes." Jason said looking at his watch "He's been gone for two weeks. Ten minutes won't make that much of a difference."

Kim glared at him "Oh shut up."

Billy laughed "Who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Shut up." She said to him, which made the others start laughing.

"We're sorry Kim but something about that was just too funny." Zack said sitting down while he tried to calm down.

"I'd like to know what part was funny." Kim said as the loudspeaker announced that Tommy's flight had had just landed.

"Saved by the airplane." Jason said causing everyone to laugh again.

"Ok let's get ourselves under control." Trini said, "We don't want Tommy to think we're laughing at him."

Billy nodded then pushed his glasses up still laughing a little "Trini's right."

"Ok deep breathes people." Jason said as people started coming into the airport from the gate Tommy's plane had landed at.

"Where is he? Do you see him?" Kim asked standing on her toes to try and see over the crowd of passengers.

"Nope." Zack said.

As the last few people got off the plane Mrs. Oliver stood up as Tommy and a teenage boy who looked almost exactly like him walked into the airport.

Kim started jumping up and down as they got closer. When they finally reached the group Kim threw her arms around Tommy's shoulders and hugged him tighter then anyone had ever hugged some one before.

"Oh my god it's so good to see you." Tommy said to her kissing her.

"I've missed you so much." She said as she let go of him.

He went right to his mother and hugged her then went back to his brother "Guys this is my brother David."

Mrs. Oliver grabbed the top of a nearby chair "David?"

David nodded "Yeah it's me."

She let go of the chair walked over and hugged the son she hadn't seen in over fifteen years "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her "No need to apologize."

"No I do have to apologize I shouldn't have done what I did." She said, "Can you forgive me?"

David smiled "I already have."

"Come on let's go get Tommy and David's stuff." Zack said.

***

When they got to Tommy's house he showed his friends the copy of his birth certificate his father had made.

"Are any of you hungry?" Tommy's mother asked, "I can order some pizza."

They all looked at each other before answering in unison "Yeah!"

"Hey Jase guess what?" Tommy said when his mother had left the room.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"I found someone who will take that seventh ticket for the concert Friday." Tommy said.

"Oh really who?" Jason asked pretending not to know who Tommy was talking about as a smile crept across his face.

"Oh shut up!" Tommy said which caused the others to start laughing "What's so funny?"

Zack wiped away a tear from laughing "It's just something Kim said at the airport and now we know where she got it."

Kim stopped laughing grabbed a couch pillow and hit Zack over the head "Very funny." This caused Tommy and David to start laughing.

****

THE END

__


End file.
